NCIS' Very Own Wife Slayer
by Long.Story.No.Time.To.Share
Summary: When Tony was a teenager he met the love of his life, and eleven years later, he married her. So when a normal day at the office turns into a game, the players being the team and a murderer and the prize being the life of the woman Tony loves... and maybe something or rather someone else? Rated T because of different opinions, and minor cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Please remember that this is one of my first Fanfiction stories, and that I have only spoken English for a couple of years now, all mistakes are mine, but I will try to keep the number of mistakes low. Please be nice, and thank you for reading. **

**I own nothing...**

**-...-...-...**

17 year old, Anthony DiNozzo was sitting against Hillsborough Private School's 'grand fountain', throwing a rock in the air before catching the said rock- and then repeating the motions. Tony's green eyes scanned the school yard for something to do, when a raven haired girl- one who he did not recognize- caught his eyes. She was walking towards the school, when two other girls tripped her, causing everything in her arms to fall.

Tony rushed over to the group.

"Is everything alright?" Tony asked her, the other girls had walked off after they had tripped her. The girl smiled.

"Yeah, it is. The ground is dry, so nothing will be ruined." She said as she hurried to pick up her things. Tony bent down and picked up a couple items, a book labeled 'Kill Joy' with swirly letters, was among the items. The two stood and Tony helped her put some of the items in a white leather bag.

"Thank you for helping me..." The girl trailed off not knowing what to call the mysterious green eyed boy.

"Tony, Tony DiNozzo. You are welcome..." Tony smiled, wanting to know what name belonged to the beautiful blue eyed girl.

"Annabella Monroe." The girl smiled.

"Did you just move here?" Tony asked, the two started walking to their classes.

"Yes, did my confusion call me out?" Annabella giggled, Tony smiled... he was beginning to like this Annabella girl.

"It might have." Tony smirked. Annabella took a piece of paper out of the navy school uniform jacket.

"Um, Tony, do you know where Mrs. Lightin's music room is?" Annabella asked. Tony smiled.

"That's my class, I'll show you the way." Annabella smiled gratefully.

- Two weeks after they met, Tony asked Annabella to be his girlfriend.

- A month after, she told him that she used to be a foster kid, she was kidnapped when she was three months old and had been reunited with her family recently.

- Six years later, both out of college and working in DC, Tony as a cop for Baltimore and Annabella as a mechanic with the rest of her band 'Kill Joy'.

- Five years later- Tony asked Annabella to marry him- and she said yes.

-A year after Tony purposed, Annabella's biological father walked her down the isle.

**-...-...-...-...**

**One year later Later- Tony is 30 and now working at NCIS- Annabella is 28- turning 29 soon- and still working at the Mechanic Shop.**

Tony shook his head as Abby happily jabbered on and on about how the Nun's bowling tournament went, McGee looked at her with interest and Kate was tuning her out.

When Gibbs came in. Tony nearly smiled, no one here knew about his wife of 2 years.

"Everyone, down to Autopsy." It was an order, not a request.

Gibbs led everyone to the elevator where Ducky, Jimmy and Director Shepard was waiting for them. Pictures of dead women with riddles carved into their abdomens covered the walls, with a singular woman in the center of the room with two sheets over her- one covering the top half and the other covering the lower half. The three stood with grim looks on their faces.

"What is going on?" Abby finally asked. Jenny let out a sigh.

"Has anyone here heard of the NCIS Wife Slayer?" Jenny asked, everyone shook their heads, Tony's thoughts instantly went to Annabella.

"Well, it is a serial killer who kills the wives of NCIS Agents, he has never been caught, but every body of an Agents wife there are signs of rape. And clues as to who is next victim is and then we have 24 hours to figure it out and protect her. We have failed every time to figure out who his victim is." Jenny sighed.

"Show us the clues, Duck, time is ticking." Gibbs shook his head, obviously already tired of this case. We walked over to the stainless steel table and circled up. Ducky and Jimmy folded the towels up to protect whatever privacy this wife had left.

Clue #1:

_You Played Me Like A Piano._

Annabella came into Tony's mind again, it was the title of one of her songs.

"And during the normal review of the body- I found this lodged in her throat. I have no clue what it is. Abby could you restore the image?" Ducky asked.

Abby had just taken the evidence bag when Tony recognized the type of paper. Sheet music. Annabella.

"Oh god, that is sheet music." Tony hissed. Everyone looked at Tony.

"How did you know that?" McGee asked. Tony looked at everyone- one by one.

"My wife, she plays in a band- singer. One of her songs... It's called 'You Played Me Like A Piano'.She does not go anywhere without a journal with sheet music with her._"_ Tony nearly whispered.

Jenny looked at Tony with all seriousness.

"Agent DiNozzo, where is your wife right now?" she asked.

"At work, the entire band works in a Mechanic Shop that is owned by the bass player's dad. They have been working there since they were teens." Tony answered quickly.

Gibbs motioned for the team to follow him.

"Let's go. Tony call her, tell her not to go anywhere and lock all of the doors." Gibbs spoke, but Tony was already on it.

One ring- two rings- three rings- four rings- five rings- six rings... no answer.

"Damn it! Annabella answer your damned phone." Tony hissed as the team climbed into the Charger. Tim looked a little nervous, and Kate looked worried.

"Try again." She urged, but she didn't need to Tony had already dialed and rung again. Still no answer. Tony tried again.

"Tony, hey babe. Sorry I missed your first two calls, I was underneath an SUV." Annabella's voice seemed to visibly calm him, Tim noted the change.

"Is everything OK over there?" Tony asked. On the other side of the line Annabella leaned against a counter, her raven hair falling over her shoulder.

"Yeah... Why, what's wrong?" Annabella asked. Tony let out a breath.

"Bella, just trust me. Close up shop, my team is coming to get you. They can open up again when you are gone, alright." Tony spoke. In the background he heard her shout to some others to get them to lock the doors and flip the open sign.

"Tony, what is going on?" Annabella asked again.

"I'll tell you when I see you OK? Just, tell me what is wrong with the SUV." Gibbs knew that Tony was keeping his wife on the line to know that she would be alright until he saw her.

"It looks like the break line failed along with the transmission. Simple to fix." The team pulled into the Mechanic Shop's lot.

"Really? Tell me how." The team walked to the door quickly. Through the glass door the watched as Annabella leaned against a counter- her back to them.

"You know that we just replace them Tony."

"Alright Annabella, let us in." Annabella turned and saw the team. She ended her phone call and hopped over the counter before walking over to the door and opening it.

Tony didn't waste time, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Annabella wrapped her arms around him, after a while she pulled back and looked at him.

"Now will you tell me what is going on?" Tony could not help the chuckle that escaped his lips, Annabella was so cute when she was frustrated.

"Someone threatened you. Where is your stuff?" Tony asked. Annabella escaped his iron grip and placed a hand on one of her hips.

"In the back, like always." Gibbs looked at her.

"Show us." He spoke, Annabella shrugged and lead them to the break room, where there were instruments, couches, and sheet music paper, with lockers lining the farthest wall. One of the lockers was hung open with a bloody hand print on the locker door, and some pictures of Annabella in some of her most visited places in it.

"Oh my god, that's my locker." Annabella gasped taking a step back.

"Does anyone else have access to this room?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, the other workers. Maddi, Leo, Tara, Mikey, Travis, Alex and our boss Mitchell." Annabella answered.

"Did you have any customers today?" McGee asked.

"Yeah. Six. The SUV, a Mercedes, Porshe, two Audis and a F-150."

"Did you notice anyone suspicious around the shop today, Bella?" Tony asked.

"Now that you mention it... The owner of one of the Audis had a buddy come with him, his buddy had wondered off to find a bathroom and did not come back for a while." Her eyes wondered back to her locker.

"Oh god, now I get to wear my work clothes back home." McGee's eyes wondered down Tony's wife's frame, she was skinny, had beautiful curves that was enhanced with short shorts, tennis shoes and a tight yellow shirt.

A hand connect to the back of his head.

"That is my wife, McGook." Tony hissed. Lesson learned...

**-...-...-...-...**

Abby waited in the bull pen with Ducky, Jimmy and Director Jenny for the team to show up with Tony's wife.

"Why did he not tell us that he was married?" Abby asked.

"Maybe he did not want her to get hurt, he figured that if he did not tell anyone, the safer the woman he loved would be dear child." Ducky answered, reasonably.

"We can keep her safe though." Abby shot back.

"Still Abby, he did what he thought he had to do to keep her safe." Jenny finished the discussion as the elevator dinged and Abby caught a look of the thin beautiful woman.

"Wowza." Jimmy breathed. Annabella approached them with Tony at her side.

"You must be Abby, Ducky, Jimmy and the director. Hi. I am Annabella DiNozzo." Abby smiled as Annabella smiled.

"Hi! I am Abby! And I love your hair! Do you dye it? No! I know!" Abby started rattling off in one of her not so unusual mood changes, while Annabella stood there like she had just gotten slapped, before she leaned over to Tony.

"You described her as enthusiastic. Not like Maddi on a sugar high."


	2. Chapter 2

**Please remember that this is one of my first Fanfiction stories, and that I have only spoken English for a couple of years now, all mistakes are mine, but I will try to keep the number of mistakes low. Please be nice, and thank you for reading. **

**I own nothing...**

**-...-...-...**

Annabella smiled at the phone, her friends were on the other line at the shop- some ignoring work and others waiting to have work.

"You know Bella, it doesn't surprise me that someone decided to vandalize your locker now." Mikey spoke, so being on speakerphone, the team looked at her with surprise.

"Yeah- I mean with all that creepy ass fan mail you've been getting. It's a surprise that they waited this long and mailed that many letters to just wreck the break room and put a 'bloody' -note the quotation marks- hand print on your locker. I mean seriously? It might just be some fan wanting attention." Maddi said logically. And it was logical- to the band, to the team though it was evidence.

Tony glared at his wife.

"Creepy ass letters?" Annabella sighed and set her music journal down, pulling her raven hair out of it's pony tail before pulling back up in the same style.

"Yes, Tony creepy ass letters. From a fan. Their threats and professions of love are nothing new, I got them before we were married and I am getting them after." Tony shook his head at the way Annabella was able to shrug at the fact that she had gotten a threat via letter.

"Bella, it is not the fact that you got them, it is the fact that I- your husband of two years- did not know about it until someone decided to vandalize your break room at the shop." Tony glared. Once again Annabella shrugged.

"I didn't want to worry you." Tim, Gibbs and Kate found this moment- as Tony was nearly red in the face and Annabella calm and collected- to intervene.

"Annabella, we will need the letters. Did you keep them?" Gibbs asked, laying a hand on Annabella's shoulder, noticing her flinch at his touch. Instantly Annabella replied.

"Yeah, in a box at the shop. We used to just throw them out, but Tara was attacked by some fan that was 'in love' with her last year and we started keeping all of the crazy ass letters that are addressed to us." Annabella answered, instantly she knew that she had said too much.

"Yeah, Tara was _attacked_ do you understand that word Bella? It means that she was physically harmed by a crazy fan who sent her _letters_ and she did not tell the police or her husband." Tony hissed, Annabella did not miss a beat to fire back.

"Tara is not married Tony. And her boyfriend, Leo, knew about the letters. That still did not change the outcome of the letter now did it?"

Tony glared at his innocently naive wife, "But her boyfriend does not work at a _federal agency_ that protects their workers and their wives/husbands."

"But your team your famiglia lontano da me- did not exactly know about me now did they?!" Annabella shouted, her blue eyes showing the hurt that she held deep inside of her for two years of marriage, two years of being hidden from her husband's famiglia lontano dalla famiglia.

Tony recoiled at his wife's words, before instantly berating himself. Her whole life she had been hidden, whether it had been from the world while she was still in her kidnappers' care, foster families to avoid being beaten into a bloody pulp, school to avoid the bullies who said that her family did not want her, or even her biological family to keep them from hating her. Did she think that Tony's hiding her from the team meant that he was ashamed of her?

Instantly he wrapped his arms around his wife in a loving hug.

"God, Bella, I'm so sorry. I thought that by keeping you out of my work life, that you would not be hurt. God, I'm so so freaking stupid, I'm so sorry my love." Tony whispered into her ear, rocking the both of them slowly.

The team sat there awkwardly, none of them knew what to say or do. Before- strangely- Gibbs broke the silence.

"Well, that is an ending to a fight that I had never had with any of my ex wives." Tony could feel Annabella's laughter bubble out from her chest and escape through her lips.

Gibbs looked at his Senor Field Agent and knew that he needed a minute alone with his wife to sort things out. Quickly he ordered the other two agents around.

"Kate, go to the shop, get the letters. McGee, go to Abby, fill her and Ducky." The two agents made themselves scarce, Gibbs nodded at his agent and walked off needed some coffee.

Tony pulled away from his wife and held her face between his hands, his green eyes staring straight into her blue ones.

"Do not _ever_ think that I am ashamed of you being my wife. You hear me? _EVER_. Sure we will fight and have our differences in opinions, but in the end I will always love you and I will always be proud that at night I get to come home to a beautiful wife who has always supported me. Do you understand?" Tony asked. Annabella nodded, unable to say anything else._  
_

**-...-...**

Abby stared at McGee in shock.

"She hid the fact that she was getting nasty letters from her husband?" Abby shrieked. Ducky stared at the agent, his usual words of wisdom were gone. She knew that she was in danger and did not tell her husband, the federal agent.

"That does not make any sense. If she knew that she was in danger, why did she not tell Anthony?" Ducky asked. McGee shrugged.

"She said that most letters written by fans that sound psychotic are not usually acted upon and did not think twice about throwing into a box at the Shop." Abby crossed her arms.

"I still do not like the idea that Tony got married and did not tell any one of us." She pouted.

"He wanted to protect her, and he thought that hiding her would keep her safer." Ducky said comforting Abby.

"Annabella does not think that. They had a fight upstairs, I do not know everything that she said- because some of it was in another language- but basically Tony said that getting a threat and then ignoring it while her husband was a federal agent was stupid, and Annabella shot back with a 'Your -and I am pretty sure that the word her is family- away from her did not even know about her until now so what use would have it been." Tim shrugged, Abby gasped,

"Did they make up?"

"Yeah, like Tony instantly knew what was wrong and magically he fixed it." Tim huffed.

"Aww, they do belong together." Abby cooed. Kate ran into the lab with a couple boxes filled with letters.

"Alright, here are all of the creepy ones. And did you know that the bull pen is off limits right now. I tried to come here through the bull pen but Gibbs, body blocked me." Kate huffed.

"Wow... something is goin on up there." Abby grinned.

-...-...

And the words that you probably did not understand means:

famiglia lontano da me: family away from me.

famiglia lontano dalla famigila: Family away from family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please remember that this is one of my first Fanfiction stories, and that I have only spoken English for a couple of years now, all mistakes are mine, but I will try to keep the number of mistakes low. Please be nice, and thank you for reading. **

**I own nothing, and want to thank all of my reviews (especially the one who thinks that my English is alright for readers).**

**-...-...-...**

Tony kept Annabella in his arms, muttering 'I am so sorry' in her ear over and over again. He did not know how much he had hurt her by keeping her a secret, but now all he wanted to do was kiss the pain away.

Annabella smiled a little, her blue eyes had stopped shedding tears and now she felt safe in Tony's arms. In fact, it reminded her about how she told him her life story...

**_Flashback:_**

Sixteen year old Annabella sat on the roof of what she and her close friends called, "Head Quarters". Basically it is a long forgotten, beat up, secluded, lake side mansion that is owned by Madi's aunt and uncle who never use it and so it became the bands go to place when they needed fa break from the world. And right now that is what Annabella needed.

Two nights ago, Annabella stayed out with Tony most of the night. She had not thought anything about it, she usually did that with the band. None of her foster parents missed her, or they were too drunk or high to even notice. Annabella's mom had come up to her room to see what was the matter- Annabella had been quiet and distant ever sense she moved it- and found an empty bed with a note that said "Gone out". Needless to say when Annabella finally got home, there had been a huge fight- where her parents did most of the talking/shouting- about curfew and saying something instead of writing a note that ended with a not only hurt but a confused Annabella, to her, she did not know what the big deal was... no one had ever missed her before... So now she sat on the roof of the house she had been hiding out in the entire day.

Annabella felt someone sit beside her... Tony...

"Your friends and I were questioned today at school." Tony said quietly. Annabella did not doubt it, she skipped school entirely to try and work out what had gone down two nights ago.

"Your parents miss you Bella, they want to see you again." Tony went on, his green eyes filled with emotions that Annabella could not even name.

"Look, Bella, I do not know what is going on, but as your boyfriend... I want to know, I want you to be able to talk to me." Annabella sighed.

"Tony, this is going to sound crazy for a few moments, then you are going to pity me, and then you are going to want to 'protect me from the world' like the last guy I told..." Annabella trailed off, the first thing she has said all day was unfinished.

"Tell me. Please, Bella, let me in." Tony begged. Annabella took a deep breath and nodded.

"When I was three months old, I was kidnapped. Seven years later, I 'magically' find my way out of my kidnapper's care. For the last nine years, I have been bounced around from foster home to foster home; until the police finally located my parents. The foster system though, it is not perfect... Actually it is mostly imperfect... I can not tell you how many abusive homes I have been in, homes where the parents would rather smoke weed, pop pills, or drink than know where I am. So two nights ago, when we stayed out for a while... I left a note, instead of asking if it was alright... because that is what I have always known. Any way, Veronica... my mom... found the note and freaked out. When I got back, they started screaming. Asking me where I was, who I was with, what I did. It was weird because, that has never happened. No one cared enough to know if I were out. This place... this house... It became my sanctuary. Where I could be myself and not get hit, where I could speak my mind and not get told to shut up, where I could think. And I guess me coming out here was so I could think. I wanted to figure out, why they cared." The entire time Annabella did not face Tony, though he was facing her. She looked out at the stars, as if they held the answer.

Tony was speechless, he did not know how she could be so relaxed about what happened to her.

"Annabella, they care because you are their daughter. The tiny human that Veronica carried in her stomach for nine months before going through the pain of child birth and then the pain of losing you. They care because they love you. And to be honest. If someone took you from me. I'd care. Because, because..." Tony lost hope of trying to say the three little words that always seemed to get stuck in his throat.

Annabella faced him, her blue eyes tearing up.

"Because what Tony?" Tony took her chin in his hand and whispered four words just centimeters from her lips.

"Because I love you." And with that, they kissed. And moments after they pulled away, Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered "I am sorry you had to go through that." over and over again into her hair.

Half an hour later, Annabella and Tony made their way up Annabella's parents' driveway were Annabella's parents were waiting helplessly for their daughter to return home from a day of hiding.

That night Annabella remembers falling asleep whispering "I am loved" with her mom smiling as she turned out the light.

**_End of Flashback:_**

Gibbs watched from the end of the Bull Pen as the married couple held each other close. That was something he and Shannon had, not something he and his _other_ wives had.

Silently he was happy that Tony found his one true love, and silently, Gibbs vowed to keep Annabella alive. No matter what.

-...-...

An hour or two later the buzz in the bull pen was back to normal, Tony joking with Tim and flirting with Annabella, while picking on Kate at the same time.

Annabella was going through her calender, thinking that she had a gig that night with the band, when she noticed something off. Scrolling so where she could see the past couple of months at the same time she noticed that three months back, there were red 'p's marking a week... and not on the next two.

Annabella's mind started searching the dates to make sure that she just had not forgotten to mark the dates. Nothing.

Catching Kate's eye she jerked her head to the Ladies room, hoping Kate would get the message.

Kate did.

Quickly the two women made their way to the restroom. Where Annabella instantly checked for other female workers before locking the door.

"What is wrong?" Kate asked. Annabella handed Kate her phone, that was still displaying the calender. Kate's head shot up.

"Oh my God... Does Tony know?" Kate asked. Annabella shook her head.

"I just realized... Oh god... Kate, I do not know what to do." Annabella said quickly. Kate thought of a plan.

"It is almost lunch time, Gibbs will allow me to go grab lunch and I will also stop by the drug store and grab you a test. Alright. If you need to talk to anyone about. Abby will love to see you again. Do not panic." Kate reassured. Annabella nodded, quickly.

"Thanks Kate, here let me give you some cash..." Annabella's hand went to her pocket before, Kate stopped her.

"You would do it for me, undoubtedly... or at least Tony would." Kate grinned, Annabella nodded once more, and soon Kate was out of the Bull Pen and on her way to grab lunch... and a couple pregnancy tests.

...-...-...-...

Half an hour later Kate came back and once again the two women made their way to the bathrooms. Not that Tony or Tim noticed, but Gibbs did.

Annabella exited a stall and looked at Kate with worry in her eyes. Kate gave her a gentle smile.

"Kate, thank you for the tests... I am not sure that I would have taken it at all if you had not done this for me." Annabella smiled back, Kate laughed. The girls looked at the time. The five minutes of waiting were up.

"Well, what does it say?" Kate asked. Annabella flipped the test over one by one...

_Positive_

_Positive_

_Positive_

Kate giggled and clapped at the same time before pulling Annabella into a hug.

"Oh My God! Congrats!" Kate shrieked. Annabella looked at Kate.

"Oh God... Now I get to tell Tony." Worry flashed into her blue eyes. Kate bumped Annabella softly.

"Do not worry. Tony would love a miniature DiNozzo around."

* * *

**Alright people: Review or PM me on how Tony and the rest of the team should react! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Please remember that this is one of my first Fanfiction stories, and that I have only spoken English for a couple of years now, all mistakes are mine, but I will try to keep the number of mistakes low. Please be nice, and thank you for reading. **

**I own nothing, and want to thank all of my reviews (especially the ones who think that my English is alright for readers). And the month is November in the story, also, a few of the terms in this chapter, I got from my native English speaking friend.**

**-...-...-...**

Kate and the others were sitting in the Bull Pen at their desks, with Annabella leaning against Tony's chest as he attempted to work. Gibbs suddenly stared at the couple.

"You know, DiNozzo, you would get more work done if you kept your hands on it instead of your wife." McGee and Kate bit back chuckles. And then, as if the spirit of the universe was out to get him, Abby and Ducky ran, well Ducky walked, up.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby shouted happily.

"Yeah Abbs?" Abby bounced on her toes happily, as Ducky seemed excited about something.

"We... we being Ducky and I... was able to identify the possible killer slash kidnapper!" Abby tapped seemingly randomly on her tablet.

Tony was interested, anything that kept his Bella safe was fine with him.

"Who Abby?" Gibbs asked, the I-do-not-care-just-give-me-the-details look was covering his face.

Abby gave a frustrated sigh.

"Patience Gibbs. His name is Joey Moore, he is thirty-five years old and a..." Abby was cut off.

"A former foster kid, he saved my life when I was thirteen." Annabella spoke. Everyone looked at her, Tony placed his arms around her waist again, giving silent support to his wife.

Gibbs waited for more information, everyone watched as Annabella swallowed and shift uncomfortably.

"Before, I met Tony... I was a foster child, I was kidnapped when I was three months old. When I was thirteen I was in a home were the foster father was not very kind... to me or his wife... At school one day we met, and had a connection. Both of us were foster kids, so we became good friends. I was already being abused when I met him. When he figured out we had two weeks of school left until Summer Break. Switching schools is so hard, and it was two weeks. I thought I could make it. But one night- the last night I spent with him. He barged into my room, blind drunk, before I could do anything. He started hitting me, and then he... he.. tried to... to rape me.. But Joey- he had a bad feeling and came to check on me. He saw the father removing my clothing- by then I was out cold and he filled me in later- he called 911 and then took action himself. If he had not stepped in. I do not doubt that the father would have killed me to shut me up after he was done." Annabella chocked out.

Gibbs watched as Tony pulled Annabella closer to him as if he were trying to erase the memories by mere contact.

"Kate, McGee. With me." Gibbs ordered.

**-Twenty Minutes Later-**

Annabella bit her lip, she and Tony were alone in the Bull Pen, the others had gone out to nab the suspect, Joey Moore, now would be a perfect time to tell him. Slowly she drew up her courage and walked do her husband.

Just as Annabella neared him, his desk phone went off. Tony answered it.

"DiNozzo."

"Great McGee, you got the guy."

"What do you mean there is more?" Tony sent a glare Annabella's direction before hanging up.

Tony leaned back in his chair, his green eyes filling with anger.

"Care to explain why, Joey Moore had photos of you, me, and the rest of the gang hanging from every wall in a room with a computer and boxes of albums, but in the entire house there was not one Joey Moore?" Tony asked.

Annabella swallowed.

"We, meaning the band, are working on a song- the pictures were going to be the slide show in the background. As for why Joey was not there. I do not know." Annabella answered, although in the back of her mind she did not know why she bothered, because no matter what she said to Tony this would end in an argument. The third one this year.

"You do not know?! Because to me- you do not know a lot of things!" Tony shouted, letting out the frustration that he had held inside since 7:00 that morning- when he knew that his wife was in danger.

"Tony! I can not believe that you..." Tony had cut her off before she could continue.

"Believe what?! I am not the one who was getting creepy letters from a stalker! I am not the one who kept secrets! What else!? What else are you keeping from me?!" Tony shouted, Annabella saw this as a chance to tell Tony that she is pregnant_ and_ calm him down.

"Well..." Annabella spoke calmly a certain sparkle reached her already dazzling blue eyes, "there is one secret..." Annabella paused as Tony cut in.

"What?! Are you now having an affair?!" Tony shouted. Annabella's whole body recoiled at his words, her heart breaking and every door to every wall she had was sealed with bricks from the inside.

Five words passed her lips before she ran out of the Bull Pen.

"I am pregnant, you asshole."

**-...-...**

Annabella did not know where she was driving to, until she found herself at the shop. Her body shaking and tears falling out of her eyes. Madi, who had to see her car pull up, ran out to meet her.

"Bella, what is wrong?" she asked as soon as she saw Annabella crying.

"Pregnant (sob) Tony (sniffle) does not (sob) trust me. (sob, sob) Thinks, I had an (giant cry) affair." Madi's heart broke as she heard her friend, who was usually so strong, sob.

"Come on girlie, I may not be an expert on pregnancy, but stress is never good for the body." With care, Madi helped her friend out of the car and into the building, were Tara instantly ran to hug her friend.

The guys, however, did not have a clue on what to do. Crying girls- not their forte.

Mitchell, Annabella's father figure for so many years before she actually met her dad, held the girl close.

"What happened?" he asked, Madi started talking.

"She is pregnant and before she actually told Tony, he accused her of having an affair." Madi huffed. The boys now had venom in their hearts.

Alex, the man who figured out that Annabella was kidnapped and helped her get away from them, pulled her out of Mitchell's grasp and into his own.

"Shhh... Anna, it will be alright. Tony will come to his senses and run to apologize. You are faithful to him, that is all that matters." Alex comforted. Annabella fought her way out of the hug.

"Can we just go to HQ and sing?" Annabella all but begged. With Mitchell's consent to leave early, the six left the shop, just like that would have in High School: leaving all cell phones behind.

**-...-...**

Gibbs, McGee and Kate walked into the Bull Pen to see Tony jamming numbers into his desk phone and cell phone, as if something were wrong.

"Tony?" Kate said, looking at her partner with confusion. Tony did not give her any attention, he was too busy punching in numbers.

"DiNozzo." McGee tried, poking him in the shoulder. Tony continued to ignore the team.

Gibbs' turn, he however, had different tactics. Reaching across Tony's desk and body, Gibbs gave Tony a sharp headslap.

That got Tony's attention.

"Boss, I gotta... I gotta find her. She... she left. I was... was angry... said... well, shouted... somethings... she said she was- er, is- pregnant... called me an asshole... and then left... she just left... gotta find her." Tony stuttered over nearly every word.

Gibbs wasted no time... he headslapped Tony again.

"Dammit DiNozzo, I can not leave you alone with your wife. McGee, track her cell phone." McGee ran to his desk and typed quickly.

Only a few moments later Tim spoke up.

"Boss, looks like her phone is right outside of the Mechanic shop where she works. Either she left her phone in her car... or... it was tossed as she was grabbed." Tim said the last part slowly, trying to avoid Tony's gaze.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please remember that this is one of my first Fanfiction stories, and that I have only spoken English for a couple of years now, all mistakes are mine, but I will try to keep the number of mistakes low. Please be nice, and thank you for reading. **

**I own nothing, and want to thank all of my reviews (especially the ones who think that my English is alright for readers). And the month is November in the story, also, a few of the terms in this chapter, I got from my native English speaking friend.**

**-...-...-...**

Jenny looked at the team from the stair case. Tony was distracted, she knew it. She also knew that his 'distraction' would make him do something stupid.

She sighed, _time to take action_.

"Agent DiNozzo!" Jenny shouted. Tony looked up at the Director.

"You are off the case and on desk duty." Jenny ordered. Tony was about to protest when Gibbs spoke up.

"Yes, he is Director." Gibbs glared at his agent- who sat down, hopeless.

The team pulled into the parking lot for the shop. The team got out of the car and went straight to Annabella's car out front.

She was not there, but her cell phone was.

"Annabella." Tim whispered, not waiting another second Gibbs and the others straight into the shop. Mitchell was at the counter, wiping off some oil from his hands.

"How may I help you." Mitchell asked, Gibbs moved so he was right in front of Mitchell.

"Look, Mitchell. We need to find Annabella to keep her safe. So I am going to ask once and if you do not comply I will arrest you for interference with the safety of Annabella DiNozzo." Gibbs explained. "Where is Annabella DiNozzo?" Mitchell shrugged.

"I can give you the name of what they call the place, but I have no clue about where it is." Mitchell shrugged again. Gibbs felt his heart beat faster. _Why did Annabella run off? Why did DiNozzo have to be an idiot?_

"They call the place Headquarters- or Safe Haven." Mitchell continued. "They took the jeeps, I can get the plates on all of them for you, also, they love taking back roads. You can have the police patrol them. Just find Annabella."

"Thanks." Gibbs said, taking the paper with three different license plate numbers on them and handing it to Tim, who started putting out a BOLO with his 'pocket computer'. With that he and the other agents left. Gibbs let out a sigh as he and the agents climbed into the car.

Tim looked at his boss with worry in his eyes.

"Boss, are we gonna find Annabella before the killer does?" Tim asked. Gibbs looked at his agent.

"Wish I could tell you. Hope so. DiNozzo needs her."

**...-...-**

Annabella laughed, they were traveling in two beat up Jeeps, two to one Jeep, and four to another with the girls in the back and the guys in the front. Music up, covers down, wind running through all their hair. They guys were driving with the exception of Mikey- considering he was half blind with hair that was currently a shade of orange that _had_ to be created when it encountered Mikey's hair.

"TO NEVER GROWING UP!" Tara shouted over the wind.

"Whoo!" Everyone else laughed and called. The two Jeeps owned the dirt road that was almost never traveled on.

Like it was said _almost_.

A black SUV came out of no where. Hitting all three Jeeps on the driver's side, just enough to send the Jeeps onto their sides.

One person exited the SUV and the said person ran to the Jeep that held Alex and Annabella. Annabella, who was trying to get out of her seat, saw the masked person crouch beside her.

"You are much prettier in person." Her world went black.

A patrol car was near when the officer had heard metal on metal. Instantly, the officer made his way to the crash.

He had arrived just in time. A single masked man was trying to free a female from one of the three over turned Jeeps.

"HEY! Put your hands up!" The officer shouted pointing his gun at the man, who instantly ran to the SUV. For a split second, the officer thought about chasing him- then he decided that the people in the Jeeps were much more important and ran to call for some ambulances.

The officer crouched down next to the black haired female that was nearly taken- she was coming to and her friends were able to get out of the other two Jeeps and were now running to the other Jeep.

"Baby." she whispered, the officer's heart tripped. She was pregnant. Her friends introduced themselves.

"Ms. can you hear me?" the officer asked.

"Yeah." Blue eyes flickered open, six people let out a deep breath.

"What is your name?" the officer asked.

"Annabella DiNozzo... my husband... NCIS." Annabella coughed. The officer could hear the sirens.

"Annabella, my name is Officer Reynolds. I work for the police department. You can trust me." The officer reassured. As the ambulances stopped Annabella was able to sit up.

And just ten minutes later all six of the band members were being taken to Bethesda.

**-...-...**

Tony was sitting at his desk, the team had gotten there just a few minutes before and started looking up stuff that they would not tell him. Tony's phone rang.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Agent DiNozzo, this is Dr. Robins at Bethesda hospital. Your wife and her friends are here, evidently there was an accident. Two Jeeps verse a SUV, a police officer stopped her from getting kidnapped, he is here as well, awaiting questioning."

"I will be right there." Tony hung up and grabbed his stuff, speaking while he did so. "Annabella is in the hospital, the guy tried to nab her, an officer stopped it, the guy ran off. Officer got the license plate and my wife." Tony did not say anything else, he just left.

**-...-...**

The moment Tony was within reach of his wife, he had her pulled into a hug and was kissing her with passion.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I was angry and saying things, please forgive me. I know you are faithful. I just... needed to vent and did it at the wrong time. I am so sorry." Tony kept muttering. Annabella shushed him with a kiss of her own.

"Tony, it is fine. I should have told you about the whole Joey thing, I should have told you about the creepy notes, I should have and I did not- and if I do get more, I will tell you. I promise." Annabella spoke. Tony looked her over.

"Heard you were in an accident. Are you two hurt?" Tony asked- worried.

"The baby and I are both just fine Tony. If anything it will be the fixing up of the Jeeps that gets me hurt. The Jeeps are salvageable, we were barely hit hard enough to knock them over." Annabella smiled lightly.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked. Alex decided now would be a perfect time to shut up Tony's worries.

"YES! She is sure! She freaking asked questions until there were no questions to ask." Alex huffed. Annabella giggled softly and Tony looked into the blue oceans of her eyes.

"I wanted to be sure." She whispered, Tony kissed her- and was still kissing her when Gibbs, Kate, Abby, Tim, and Ducky barged into the room.

"Everyone alright?" Gibbs called.

"Yeah."

"Just fine."

"Only my Jeep is bruised."

"We are fine. I am sorry for running off. I just... could not stand to be in NCIS much longer and... guys I am so sorry that I got you in an accident." Annabella apologized.

"Are you kidding me? That was like a roller coaster ride that ended quickly. Besides- it gives us something to do for the next three months." Tara laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please remember that this is one of my first Fanfiction stories, and that I have only spoken English for a couple of years now, all mistakes are mine, but I will try to keep the number of mistakes low. Please be nice, and thank you for reading. **

**I own nothing, and want to thank all of my reviews (especially the ones who think that my English is alright for readers). And the month is November in the story, also, a few of the terms in this chapter, I got from my native English speaking friend.**

**-...-...-...**

Annabella snuggled closer to Tony, her blue eyes fluttering closed even as she desperately tried to keep them open. Tony smiled at his wife's half asleep state, they were currently in Gibbs' guest room- mostly because Gibbs did not want the man who attacked Annabella to return.

"Bella, your twenty four hours of constant security is almost up." Tony whispered.

"Yeah.." was her half asleep answer, as she slowly fell into a dream state.

For about ten minutes Tony watched as his wife slept, he remembered their first apartment together.

**_Flashback_**

Tony smiled at his girlfriend of four years, it was their first night of sleeping in the same bed together- alone.

Annabella had snuggled into bed a little while ago, her black hair in a long braid and she was in the middle. Tony chuckled. Somehow, that girlfriend of his always looked beautiful.

For awhile, Tony laid next to his sleeping girlfriend watching as her chest rose and fell with every breath, she looked calm as if nothing had ever scarred her... as if nothing bad had ever crossed her path.

Then, her brows drew together, soft sudden murmurs fell from her lips, her hands clutched at the fabric of their comforter.

"No... No... Get away from me... No... stop... please stop.." Tony's first reaction was to try and wake her up, before he realized that if he woke her now she would be more frightened than if he did when she woke naturally. So he sat speaking her name so loud that it was near a shout.

"Annabella." His only reply where the now shouts in a panicked voice.

"No! No! Stop! Leave me alone! Leave me be!" with the last word shouted, Annabella sat up grasping her neck, breathing heavily. Tony looked at his girlfriend with worried eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tony asked gently. Annabella looked at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Not now... probably not ever." Annabella snuggled into Tony's arms.

"Well, if you do want to talk about it. I am here. I always will be." Tony grinned at his girlfriend and pulled her impossibly closer. Annabella grinned, her face buried into Tony's shirt, and-not for the first nor last time in their relationship- Annabella fell asleep knowing that she was loved.

Tony felt Annabella's breaths even out, she was a quiet sleeper but she had told him a while back that her kidnappers would wake her in the middle of the night because she snored so bad, so he figured that she taught herself how to sleep quietly in foster care, in a vain attempt to have her 'fathers' ignore her existence at night.

Tony fingered her braid, relishing in the silky feeling of her raven black hair.

"I will always protect you my love." With that Tony snuggled closer to the woman in his bed, and fell asleep.

**End of Flashback...**

Gibbs watched with interest as his agent played with his sleeping girlfriend's hair, what he figured to be a nighttime habit.

"Boss. I do not know what I would do if she were to leave me." Tony whispered. For half a second Gibbs wondered how Tony knew he was there, before he dismissed the thought and reassured his agent.

"Then do not. Know what you are going to do while she is with you. People may not last forever DiNozzo, but I am fairly sure love does."

Tony looked up from his wife's sleeping face, surprise written on his own face, before the surprise disappeared and understanding set in.

"Thanks boss."

"Do not thank me DiNozzo, thank the woman who is giving up nine months of normality to have your kid." Gibbs chuckled when Annabella rolled onto her side.

"Oh please Gibbs, I gave up normality the day I agreed to date this guy." Annabella said sleepily.

DiNozzo did not say anything back, but grinned stupidly as he was reminded that Annabella chose _him_ not some other guy.

Gibbs shot DiNozzo a look that said _Do-not-mess-up_ before leaving the room in favor of his basement.

-...-

It had been a couple hours after Annabella's joke and Gibbs was working on the boat in the basement. He was unaware of Annabella's appearance until she spoke.

"Gibbs?" Unable to hide his shock Gibbs turned his hand going for the nearest weapon, before he recognized it to be Annabella.

"Used to hearing or sensing the team?" Annabella chuckled dryly, Gibbs could hear the tears in her voice though.

"What are you doing up?" Gibbs asked, though, with the look of terror in her eyes he did not need her to tell him that she had a nightmare.

Annabella bit her bottom lip, and looked timidly at Gibbs.

"When Tony first walked into your basement... he knew that you were a good person for people to talk to... he told me that. And my friend who doubles as a psychologist... Madi... she, uh, told me that my nightmares might not affect me the way they do if I told someone about them. About my fears." Annabella felt herself ramble.

Gibbs smiled at the girl, in a few ways- she reminded him of Kelly.

"I would offer you Bourbon, but, you seem to be carrying someone under 21 with you." Gibbs tried to lighten the mood, Annabella gave him a light laugh. The two sat on the old workbench, Annabella face to face with Gibbs.

"I was kidnapped, when I was three months old. For seven years, I was locked in a dark basement at night, and allowed to play in a yard with the tallest privacy fence I have ever seen. Though, the fence had a few holes in it... and I had always known that the people who were raising me were not my parents- they would actually brag about that... anyway, one day my friend Alex, who is in the band, was outside- we met and I told him everything. Before I knew it, I was out of the house and in foster care. But, I did not know that I would have been better off with my kidnappers." Gibbs placed his hand on Annabella's knee, as an encouragement to go on.

"From seven to sixteen I was bounced from home to home- most of them were abusive, physical, emotional... sexual. My case worker seemed to not care about me. Every time I told her that something bad was happening she would tell me to 'try and fit in'. When I was sixteen, I met my parents- my actual parents and Tony. He... he made the bad go away... he made me believe that nothing wrong could happen to me as long as he was with me, and I loved him for that." Annabella paused her eyes glued to a picture on Gibbs' work stand- the one of Kelly, "I am sorry... I did not mean to waste your time I just... needed someone to talk to. I am sorry..." Annabella whispered in a rush. Quickly she vanished from the basement and into her room.

Gibbs sat on the work bench... and not for the first time in a while... wondered if he would ever understand how a modern woman worked.


End file.
